Locked Out of Heaven
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Smashers are having a huge party to celebrate the ball drop! But when a certain swordswoman and dark angel find themselves locked out of the Smash Mansion, can they get back in before the 12 AM bell? Oneshot. Slight LucinaxDarkPit. Rated T for a few alcohol references.


**Well, good to see you guys! It's PK2, here to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! No, seriously, this is a New Year's Eve/New Year's Day themed Smash Bros oneshot. Two things before we get started, though. One: This has slight (OK, maybe a little more than slight) LucinaxDarkPit in it. Obviously some of you are not fond of this pairing. (Eyes dart over to all the LucinaxMaleRobin fans) Just because you are not a fan of the ship does not mean you must go all Bowser on me and put flames on this. Two: I understand that this will cause some people to begin crying "ERMEHGURD A NOO STORI WHAI ARNT U UPDAYTIN AURA CYCLE?" Calm down, I was waiting for a review and I got one today! (Besides, it's an ONESHOT.) So expect an Aura Cycle update tomorrow. Maybe I will even update Way Back Home or Pokewarriors as well because I'm feeling particularly generous this week. Now LET'S WASTE NO MORE TIME LET'S DO THIS! **

**Oh yeah, disclaimer. I do not own Smash Bros or else Wolf and Sceptile would be in SSB4.**

Twas the night before New Year's and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Actually, it was the exact _opposite_ in the Smash Mansion. The Smashers were having a big, private party to kick off the New Year, and the area was filled with the smell of champagne, shrieking kids, and music. All the while a big flat screen TV stood in the middle streaming the New Year's Evecelebration in Times Square.

Ah, yes, everything was near peachy and excellent. Keyword: _**near**_. You see, Captain Falcon had a little _too _much Budweiser and had somehow found a way to drag his Blue Falcon out of the Smash Mansion driveway. He was now attempting to destroy the kitchen. Normally, Master Hand or Mario would put a stop to the business, but Master Hand was at a personal New Year's party, and Mario was too lazy to put the game of Monopoly he was playing with Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac Man on pause. So Mario decided to order the two nearest people to him to deal with it. And those two just happened to be Lucina and Dark Pit.

That is why the swordswoman and dark angel were now on top of the Blue Falcon, trying to find a way to stop it. But sadly, they couldn't find the engine. Lucina and Dark Pit flopped down on the hood of the racecar in exhaustion.

"This is stupid." Dark Pit groaned. "I get that it's a party, but would it _**kill **_Mario to put his little game on pause?" "Maybe he was at a really important part of the game?" Lucina offered helpfully. But even she couldn't help cursing Mario for getting them into this mess.

Just then, the problem decided to solve itself, for Captain Falcon (somehow) stopped the car, stumbled out, and collapsed from drunken exhaustion. "Thank the gods for that!" Lucina exclaimed, jumping off the car with Dark Pit right behind her. Than Dark Pit took one look at the Blue Falcon, sweatdropped, and then muttered "Actually, I think Mario is too lazy for dragging the Blue Falcon back to the driveway as well…"

Now a new problem presented itself: How could a swordswoman and angel without Ike's muscles drag out a 100-ton racecar on their own? Luckily, the door to the driveway was near to the kitchen, and the Blue Falcon was slim enough to fit through the doorway. After toying around with the controls, Lucina and Dark Pit (somehow) were able to activate the car's hover mode and were able to control the car to its parking place.

"FINALLY, WE CAN GO BACK TO ENJOYING OUR NEW YEAR"S EVE IN SOLITUDE!" Lucina and Dark Pit screamed out at the same time, causing the two of them to look at each other while blushing and sweatdropping. Lucina instantly ran towards the door and tugged at the handle… only to find it presumably locked.

"What's going on?" Lucina stuttered, while Dark Pit tried as well with no avail. They then remembered that the kitchen door had a tendency to lock itself. This led to them banging on the door and shouting for the other Smashers to open the door. The fact that a stereo was blasting at a volume shy of 235,000 decibels prevented this. After about five minutes of trying, the two smashers gave up and slumped against the door.

"Argh… We're locked out of the mansion on New Year's Eve! This is all Mario's fault!" Dark Pit groaned. Lucina could only wordlessly agree. Dark Pit checked the time. It was 9:00 PM, three hours before the new year. "Let's attempt to get some sleep since we sure aren't going to watch the ball drop." Dark Pit attempted to feebly joke. Again, Lucina only wordlessly agreed. The two curled up.

However, the driveway was about -461 degrees Fahrenheit and Lucina was shivering like heck. It got to the point where she was muttering "I'm freezing!" repeatedly. It shook out Dark Pit from his abysmal attempts to sleep as well.

The two of them sighed and attempted counting sheep, which of course didn't work as well. Then, Dark Pit got an idea.

"Lucina, do you mind if I wrap my wings around you? It would help." Dark Pit sheepishly suggested. He instantly regretted it. But Lucina was cool with it, for she responded "Oh… That would be fine." Dark Pit rolled up to her and unfurled his wings over Lucina, cursing himself with every breath. The two of them were asleep faster than you could say "Bear meat with floor ice cream, please."*

**TWO HOURS AND FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

"Wow, we have to throw out _quite _the load of beer and champagne bot- **WHAT IN THE NAME OF HYRULE IS GOING ON HERE?**" This was followed by very, _very _loud laughter.

Lucina and Dark Pit woke up to the scream, which belonged to a particularly surprised Link. Right next to the Hero of Time were Marth and Pit, laughing their numerous party decorations off.

"Wow, it's morning already…?" Dark Pit and Lucina trailed off upon noticing that (a) it was still dark outside, and (b) Link, Marth, and Pit were standing over them.

"Wow, Lucina, I may have to call Chrom over so he can scold you for getting a boyfriend too early!" Marth remarked. "Yeah, Pittoo! I'm jealous! You have a girlfriend before me!" Pit added. "**WE ARE NOT DATING!**" Dark Pit and Lucina yelled at the same time. "And don't call me Pittoo!" Dark Pit added.

Link shot the two a death stare before explaining: "It's 11:45 PM. And what were you two doing?" the explanation turned into a question. Lucina and Dark Pit explained the Blue Falcon fiasco, which only made Marth and Pit laugh even harder.

"Hey, guys, how long does it take to throw out a crate of- okayyy, I'm not even going to ask." That came from Wolf, who had come to find Link, Marth, and Pit along with Mr. Game and Watch. The 2D black figure then spoke up. "Mario needs you all back now. It became 11:55 while you were out here- the ball's about to drop!" Lucina and Dark Pit sprang up, and the group ran back to the mansion. Thankfully, the door didn't lock itself this time

"**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_ Five minutes after the group were called back inside, the ball dropped as expected, and the day changed from December 31st to January 1st. Now everybody was celebrating: the kids and the Duck Hunt Duo were running around and yelling; Kirby, Yoshi, and Pikachu were jumping up and down, and every couple in the mansion was hugging. Dark Pit and Lucina were yelling and screaming along with the others, but then they caught each other's eye. They then turned to each other and muttered "Happy New Year." while blushing. It was truly a New Year's Eve that they wouldn't forget.

*** Yes, i did just make a double game reference. U MAD BROS?**

**Ah, finally done! This was a heck of a lot of fun to write. And… I have nothing else to say, so bye!**


End file.
